Moonlight Images
by PKAquaFlame
Summary: A companion slash continuation oneshot for 'I'll Make Every Last Moment Last'. Kaoru muses about the dreams he's been having while stargazing. Kaorucentric, I think, and slight KaoHaru


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the anime, not anything particularly recognizable. They belong to their respective creators.

Note: It's sort of a companion/continuation fic to _I'll Make Every Last Moment Last_, because it mentions the dreams a bit, and it takes place about three days after that particular fic. So if you haven't read it yet, read it now. Just so you won't get confused.

Advanced Apologies: Sorry if it seems a little...mushy.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The time was about 1:00 AM. Almost everything was still in the porch...including the stargazing Host Club member. 

He was lounging on the lawn chair, well...stargazing. A cold breeze blew by, and Kaoru was almost glad that he remembered to bring a sweater.

He had always liked the night sky. Especially if it was a clear one like tonight.

His brother had found it rather odd that he liked the starry darkness. Hikaru never liked the dark; he preferred sunny days the best. When they thought about it, Haruhi was right: Even though they were mirror images of each other, they were as different as night and day.

Speaking of which...

The dreams had been getting more vivid. When they first started, they had almost no background; it was just him, Haruhi, and an almost inky blackness.

But now...the dream settings varied from place to place. And it would be just about anywhere! Venice, London, New York...You name it, he's probably dreamt it. Oh, and he had just woken up from a dream. Something about the Eiffel Tower.

Now it was getting to the point where it was heart-wrenching. So heart-wrenching, he wanted to cry sometimes.

He wanted to tell someone, to get it off his chest...But at the same time, he didn't.

He wanted to because, well, if he keeps it bottled up inside him, it'll cause emotional turmoil on both him _and_ Hikaru. The elder Hitachiin _had_ been getting suspicious of Kaoru's behavior as of late.

But on the other hand, if he_ did_ tell, Hikaru would eventually know about it. And it would probably hurt if he found that he would have to compete with his own brother for the same person, especially after all those years of isolating themselves and each other from the world. I mean, wouldn't you be hurt, given the circumstances?

I thought so.

Back to the present now.

_I'll give tono at least a little credit this time: He really knows where to spend summer, _he thought to himself. This summer, Tamaki had decided that they spend the summer in an almost forested part of the country. The night sky wasn't_ nearly_ as clear in the city as it was here.

But of course, the best things are shared with the people you love. But as far as he knew, nobody else was awake yet. It was one in the morning, for Kami-sama's sake!

Kaoru had almost started to doze off when he heard the door behind him creak.

"Kaoru? Is that you?"

...That was Haruhi, wasn't it?

Sure enough, there she was, the (literal) girl of his dreams. Wait, why was she up?

"Uh, yeah. I couldn't sleep. What about you?" he asked, light pink dusting his face. Insert the gratefulness of it being one in the morning, and therefore too dark for Haruhi to see any blush.

"I went to get a drink of water, and I saw someone outside the window. I went to check it out and I found you." she replied, sitting in the lawn chair next to his. She was wearing a pink bathrobe over her pink pajamas, that the twin maids, of course, picked out for her.

Kaoru nodded in understanding, still blushing.

"Kaoru, you like stargazing? I always thought you liked cloud-watching or something. " Haruhi said.

And cue the stomach butterflies. This was scarier than any dream, because he was pratically the movie director of his dreams. What did they call that type of dreaming...lucid dreaming? Yeah, that was it.

But it wasn't a dream, so he was just another measly actor in this play called life.

"Cloud-watching? That's something anyone would expect from Hikaru. And I do like stargazing. I don't want the sun in my eyes, thank you very much." he finally replied.

Haruhi smiled, then it turned into a frown. Uh oh...

"Kaoru," she said, "you've been acting rather oddly lately. Even Kyouya-senpai is concerned. What's been buggin you?"

His stomach twisted again as he searched for an answer. What should he do? Lie and postpone a possibly mortifying experience, or tell the truth and...

Waitaminute.

"W-Well, if you really want to know the truth," he started, looking for the right words. "I've been having these dreams lately. They're all about this girl I li-love." Did he say _love?_ God, he was screwed.

"I keep waking up and then seeing that it was just a dream...Even if they are realistic, I mean, that's been kind of tiresome on my part. Sorry if I've worried you guys," he said with a smile.

Phew. He didn't say who the girl was. He couldn't if he wanted to, anyway; He had Hikaru to think about. Kaoru knew he liked Haruhi, too.

"Hmmm...You're tired because you've been thinking about that girl you mentioned, isn't that right? So maybe you should tell her how you feel. Even if she doesn't return your feelings, it'll make your dreams seem more bearable, right?" she asked.

Kaoru smiled, a little grateful - despite himself - that Haruhi was still a little oblivious.

"I don't know if I should. I mean, Hikaru likes this girl too, and-"

"Hikaru likes her, too?"

Yep...Still as oblivious as ever.

"Well...yeah. And even though I like this girl too, the thing most important to me is Hikaru's happiness. And I know Hikaru would be miserable if he knew I liked her. So I-" he started, unable to find the right words. How could he, when he's talking about his love life with the object of his affections?

"That's kind of you, Kaoru...But the only one who isn't happy with this arrangement is you. If you don't make a move, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Even if she doesn't return your feelings at any point, you'll always have the memory." she said.

Kaoru blanched: He hadn't expected to hear that, especially from Haruhi. Honey or Mori he would expect that from, but not her.

Then, after a moment of cinsideration, he smiled, seeing that she was right. Remember the philosophy that you should make every moment a memory to cherish? He caught the full meaning of that now, and what does someone do when they grasp the full meaning of a philosophy like this when the person he lik- no, _loved _was sitting next to him?

He kisses her, that's what he does.

It was only for about ten seconds, but to Kaoru, it seemed like an eternity. Green tea, mint, autumn...It was just like a dream, but even better.

When he separated, Haruhi stared at him with mute shock. Wouldn't you when you had just had your first real kiss unexpectedly stolen? (According to Tamaki, that accidental kiss at the dance party never happened because they were both girls.)

"Thank you, Haruhi," Kaoru said, grinning as he went inside and to his room.

She's going to ask him about what that was about the next day, he knew it. But just for that night, he didn't worry about what was going to happen.

And for the first time since the dreams started occuring, he was content no matter who Haruhi picked; He always will have the moonlit memory of that night.

* * *

_Moonlit images  
With diamonds sparkling above  
On a cold clear night._

* * *

**Recommended Background Music: 'The Girl who Stole the Stars' from Chrono Cross ****

* * *

**What'd you think? 

And about the haiku at the end...I wrote it. I don't know where it came from, but I thought it fit in this fic somewhere...meh. Even if it had nothing to do with the fic, it pretty much depicts the same type of setting as the fic is set in.

Remember, good reviews make an author happy. Flames make an author sad.


End file.
